When Two Became One
by ShayneBlack9112
Summary: Sirius Black had a daughter, that was left orphaned the same night Harry Potter was. The Malfoys came to the rescue, taking in the last of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and Potter. Now its their Fifth year, and something strange is happening, that not even Shayne can explain. Why are certain people suddenly soul bonding, and how do they deal with war looming in the horizon?
1. Halloween--1991

****A/N: This is my first story and i'm quite excited about it! I have taken some liberties and pushed the timing of the _books_ ahead by about 10 years (think 90's-00's). Also, Sirius has a daughter with an American witch (Prue, from one of my favorite TV shows, _Charmed-again taking some liberties for my story :)_ this is a slight AU as i've changed several things. On that note, please enjoy!****

 ****Disclaimer: *le sigh* i own nothing, everything belongs to JKR...i'm just borrowing :)****

 **Prologue-Halloween 1991**

Sirius Black was not a coward by any means, nor was he very adept at thinking things through.

No, he was the kind of person who went in to any situation head first, no plan to speak of, and that is how he ended up in this predicament. He had arrived back at the Potters earlier than anticipated, after helping Leo get everything taken care of with the Halliwells. He had noticed something was dreadfully wrong after finding James sprawled at the foot of the stairs, dead. So Sirius, being well, himself, had raced up the stairs to find Lily already dead in front of the crib, You-Know-Who with his wand poised at the barely one year old boy in the crib.

Sirius let out a breath of relief as he caught sight of the pearly sheen of Shayne's protective bubble, but now he was faced with another predicament. One that he knew he wouldn't be able to escape from. No one faced Snake Eyes and walked away from it alive, unless he wished it.

"Sirius Black. I should have known you would arrive here." Sirius held back a cringe as he stared into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort, moving himself ever so slightly in front of Shayne and Harry. He knew he wouldn't be able to protect them, but he prayed to whatever deity he could think of, that Shayne's bubble would hold up until Severus got his Patronus.

Sirius straightened his spin and glared at the snake like man infront of him, trying to hold back the tears as he forced himself not to look at the body of his long time friend on the floor. He had resigned himself to his fate, much like Lily had probably only minutes before. So he continued to stare at his impending death.

He would also be the first to admit that he was not one to scare easily, it usually took alot, but right now he was absolutely terrified. His daughter had just lost her mother, and her aunts, and was now going to lose her father. Harry was going to lose his entire family, (save for his mother's sister) in one night as well. This wasn't fair, but if there was one thing Sirius was certain of, it would be that he would protect these two babies till his last breath.

"You've come to the terms of your death I see. I shall allow you a moment." If Sirius was shocked or confused by Voldemort's words, he didn't show it, instead turning and watching as Shayne's bubble retracted to let him hug the two kids.

"I love you both, so much. Don't ever forget that." Sirius murmured into his daughter's hair, as he gathered Harry in his other arm and held him close. He watched as Shayne held Harry's hand in her's, then placed her free hand on to his cheek.

'We love you too daddy. Always.' Shayne projected. Sirius held back the sob that threatened to break free. His poor daughter was going to have extraordinary magic, as she had her mother's physical powers, and his magic thrumming through her veins, and would have no one to teach her.

"Protect Harry, and remember the Dragon." Sirius whispered as Shayne nodded and dropped her hand. He gave them both one last hug before forcing himself to let them go. He had barely turned around when the blinding green light was hurtling towards him. He turned to look at the children and smiled before everything went numb and dark. He missed the way Shayne screamed in terror as Snake Eyes turned his wand towards Harry. He missed how the killing curse, bounced off Harry, ricocheted into Shayne, before bouncing off of her and hitting Snake Eyes right in the chest.

He missed the way how not even five minutes later, Severus was crying as he held the one woman he would ever love. Sirius missed the way Harry let out a small whimper, causing Severus to glare at him, only for his black eyes to soften at the sight of the two children. He missed the way Shayne stuttered out "Dragon" causing Severus's eyes to widen in surprise. No, Sirius missed all of this as he floated aimlessly in the abyss of death.


	2. Halloween--1990Sept 2005

**AN: Sorry for the delay! Life got in the way! This one isn't my best work, but i hope you still enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter One: The Pink Toad**

 **Halloween 1990:**

"We, um have some guests here." A deep voice resonated out in the hall, causing the blonde haired woman to jump slightly, as she stiffened her spine and prepared herself for the inevitable yelling that would begin in mere moments. However, she was pleasantly surprised to hear nothing but a heavy sigh from where she sat by the window of the spacious living room.

"Well, who is it?" The platinum blonde haired man next to her jerked in surprise at the sound of an American accent.

"Um, well you see..." The woman rolled her eyes as her the voice of her cousin hesitated slightly before hearing the woman he was speaking with laugh lightly. 'She has a lovely laugh.' Narcissa Malfoy mused to herself as she waited for her cousin to continue to dig himself deeper in to the hole he had started.

"Well, whoever it is can't be that bad if you left Shaynie with them, now can they Sirius?" Narcissa paled considerably as she noticed that indeed her cousin had left his daughter in their presence. The young girl didn't seem bothered by it, as she stared at the little bundle that laid in the cradle next to her, her hand every so often going to touch the baby's fine blonde hair.

"It's my cousins Prue." Narcissa and her husband braced themselves as the door to the living room opened and a lovely looking woman with chestnut colored hair and whiskey colored eyes entered with a blinding smile. Narcissa didn't miss the way that her husband had clenched the chair tightly, his body shifting slightly as he turned to look at their sleeping son.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Prue, which I'm sure you know about." Prue greeted, smiling warmly at the stiff couple before moving to pick up the little girl sitting next to the cradle. "I'm not going to judge you for things that happened in the past. I'm aware of what you did and why. Sirius explained. But we all make mistakes to protect the ones we love, I would know." Prue said softly as she gave the Malfoy's her full attention.

"Pleasure. And thank you. She is gorgeous by the way." Narcissa said, finally relaxing in this young woman's presense. Prue smiled.

"Thank you, I fear she's going to be taking after her dad." Prue smirked as the little girl turned to face Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa gasped as she looked at the bright cerulean blue eyes framed by dark brown hair.

"I think you might be right." Lucius muttered as the little girl suddenly pointed towards the young Malfoy heir.

"Dwagon! Dwagon!" She squealed with a large toothy smile.

"Yes, Shaynie, that's Draco. His name does mean Dragon." Prue said softly, trying to calm her daughter down. "Sorry, she gets excited. She also has the power of Telepathy, so she probably was reading Draco's mind to figure out his name." Prue explained as Sirius entered the room once more.

"If you want, I'll take Draco and Shayne upstairs to play. How old is Draco?" she asked Narcissa.

"He's going to be five months tomorrow." Lucius replied, causing Sirius to quirk an eyebrow in amusement.

"You don't have to..." Sirius said softly as Prue put Shayne down so she could pick up baby Draco. Prue smiled sadly, which Narcissa found odd. "Alright. Behave Demon." Sirius said, earning a belly laugh from Shayne as Prue took the two children upstairs.

"Sirius..." The Black Patriarch held up his hand as Lucius started to apologize.

"All is forgiven, now on to why I have asked you here. You have shown your loyalty to the Order these past few months, and because of that, I could think of no one better to do what I am asking of you." Sirius moved towards the wet bar to pour himself a drink. He offered one to the other two adults, who both declined.

"Something terrible is going to happen in roughly a year's time. Prue isn't for certain, but her sister is. Her sister Phoebe, is what we would call a Seer. She saw a vision of the future, that You-Know-Who attacks the Potters. They don't make it. Also, she saw the deaths of her and her sisters."

"Sirius, are you asking us too..." Lucius gave Sirius a look, letting the dark haired man know that he understood what Sirius was trying to explain.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am asking of you. And Shayne gave me the perfect code name...Dragon." Sirius stated.

 **September 1st 2005**

Shayne Lillian Black rolled over, groaning at the fact that she unfortunately had to get up and get ready to go to King's Cross. She really missed the days when she could sleep in on her birthday, and not have to worry about making the train or not. But she had been doing this for five years, and it was never any easier. Now, at sixteen years old, (She had to wait until her 12th birthday to go to Hogwarts as she got her letter the day the train left) she knew she couldn't stay in bed and needed to get up and endure the hours long train ride.

It wouldn't be so bad, but she would be subjected to Ronald, Harry, Draco and Hermione. They weren't bad when they were separated, but Hermione and Ron tended to argue just as much, if not more than Shayne's brothers. Not that Harry and Draco were actually her brothers, in fact they were distant cousins, but being raised together gave them a sibling bond so strong, they just called each other brother and sister.

"Come Miss Shayne! Miss musts be gettings up to makes the train! Also, Miss gots a package! Tulip put it on Miss's desk." Shayne smiled at the little elf that was standing next to her bed. The Elder Malfoys had given all of their elves clothes, but most of them remained. They were paid weekly, and also were allowed a vacation whenever they wished.

"Thank you Tulip." Shayne had barely managed to throw her blankets back before her door was opened so hard it hit the wall.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shayne suddenly found herself being assaulted by her platinum blonde haired brother, who decided to belly flop onto her. Harry approached slowly his arms outstretched for a hug. Shayne groaned in annoyance as she shoved Draco off of her so she could stand and get her birthday hug from the black haired teen.

"Thank you Harry and Draco. Oi! Get off my bed!" Shayne yelled at Draco, who just shrugged with a smug smirk on his face. He stayed put, causing Shayne to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Did you open the gift on your desk yet?" Draco asked as Shayne gave him a droll look.

"I just woke up you dolt." Shayne muttered as Harry made himself comfortable next to Draco on her bed. She sighed again before going towards her closet to get dressed. She emerged moments later wearing a pair of faded jeans and a soft green hoodie.

Ignoring the pair of grey and green eyes, Shayne made her way towards the desk and grinned as she took in the garishly orange and magenta wrapping. She didn't even have to look at the tag to know who it was from. She smiled widely as she pulled the top off and found several of Fred and George's products sitting proudly on top. Some were nestled into a new scarf and hat that Mrs. Weasley had made for her. The new set was now a soft green and gold color, honoring her brothers who ended up in different houses.

"Did you get a new scarf and hat?" Draco asked from her bed. Shayne spun around and glared at him.

"Yes, no thanks to you." She hissed, remembering how Draco had stolen her emerald green set last winter and had stretched them out so much that no shrinking spell helped. She then turned to her trunk, waving her hand to open it, and put the new items in her trunk, along with the Quidditch book Ron gave her, and the assortment of chocolate Ginny had thrown in. She then slammed the lid down and grabbed the handle to drag it downstairs.

"What did the twins get you?" Harry asked, as the boys followed Shayne into the hall. She turned to look at him and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She teased, before waving her hand, sending her trunk down to the foyer in a flash of blue and white orbs. It was common knowledge in the Malfoy household that Shayne had taken after her father in not only looks, but in the pranking department as well. She could often be found helping the Weasley twins perfecting a prank, or helping come up with new ideas. In fact, just last week Draco and Harry had woken up to find themselves with different colored hair. (Harry did not look good in platinum blonde) Neither one of them could figure out how Shayne had done it.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" Narcissa exclaimed as soon as her only daughter entered the room. Shayne gave her aunt a warm hug and bright smile before moving to her spot at the dining table. Shayne knew, unfortunately after having read her aunts thoughts, that Aunt Cissa had wanted a daughter desperately, but after the complications she had with Draco knew that it wouldn't happen. So Narcissa and Lucius doted on Shayne, while making sure not to leave Harry and Draco out. (It wasn't common knowledge, but Lucius had always wanted a little girl too)

"Happy birthday darling. Did your brothers wake you up?" Lucius asked, stirring his tea while giving the boys a pointed look. Both boys smiled sheepishly as they shrugged and started to eat breakfast.

"No, Tulip had already woken me when they barged in. But thank you Uncle." Shayne smiled as her uncle nodded before sliding a box towards her. Shayne's smile grew wider as she knew what was in that box. Every year, since she was eleven, the males had always gotten her charms for the charm bracelet she had gotten on her eleventh birthday. Narcissa had given Shayne her gift earlier in the week, a shopping excursion that had caused Lucius to frown when he got their Gringott's statement.

"We couldn't decide, so we got you two this year." Draco explained as Shayne opened the box to find two delicate looking charms instead of her normal one. She gently took the first one out, which was a symbol for strength, and attached it to her bracelet.

"We picked that one because it took a serious amount of strength for you to endure what you did this past year." Lucius said gently as Shayne mentally cringed. She had been kidnapped by the imposter Moody, or Crouch, before Harry's last Tri-Wizard task. Her blood, due to its amazing healing capabilities (thanks to her mother's family) had been forcibly taken to keep Lord Voldemort strong enough to survive his re-birthing.

"Thank you." Shayne whispered as she took a look at the second charm. She held back a laugh as she took it out of the box. It was a little ferret that changed colors depending on her mood. Right now it was a pale yellow, which Shayne assumed to mean she was happy.

"Fred actually gave us the idea for that one. Everyone else has a charm so he suggested that Draco have something on there as well." Harry explained after swallowing his food. Draco's eyes turned a shade darker as he tried to forget the day that Imposter Moody had changed him into a ferret when the three siblings were in the middle of an argument. Shayne laughed openly now as she added it to the rest of the little charms. The emerald for Harry, a snake for Uncle Lucius, a small dog for her father, and many others. But her favorites were her birthstone and the little dog that was her father's Animagus form.

An hour later all of them were standing in the foyer, double checking that they had everything before Apparating to Kings Cross. Shayne was greeted enthusiastically by Hermione as well as the Weasleys, as soon as she stepped out of the barrier. Harry and Draco received the same welcome.

"Be careful this year Shayne." Lucius said cryptically, causing Shayne to frown at him in confusion.

"Why me?" Shayne asked as Narcissa hugged all of her children goodbye. Shayne didn't miss the way that her aunt and uncle shared a concerned look. "Merlin, I may get in trouble, but not that much." Shayne muttered.

"This year you might, for things that aren't your fault. Just be careful please." Narcissa urged Shayne as she hugged her a little bit longer. "Draco, Harry watch out for your sister." She added as the whistle blew and the Malfoy's gave the kids one last hug.

"What do you think Dad meant by keep an eye on you?" Harry asked a few minutes later as they dragged their trunks through the crowded train. Shayne shrugged as Draco departed to sit with some of his house mates. They finally found Ginny, sitting alone as Hermione and Ron had to attend to prefect duties. Shayne sat down near the window, as Harry greeted the female Weasley. She still found it so odd how easily she and Harry could call Lucius "dad", when Shayne struggled to call Narcissa 'mum'. Narcissa had once explained that due to her mother's magic, which was strictly matriarchal, she had a strong bond with her mother, even though she was gone.

"How did your hearing go Harry?" Shayne jerked out of her thoughts at the sound of Ginny's voice. "Dad said that he heard they changed the time of it, so you and Lucius barely made it." Shayne groaned as she tried to ignore that particular time. While she had been with her cousins in the US, Harry and Draco had found themselves in a spot of trouble. Lucius and Narcissa had allowed them to go to the local Muggle park to just let off some steam. Everything was going well, until Dementors had come. Harry had cast the Patronus charm and had found himself facing expulsion. Narcissa and Lucius couldn't figure out why they were there in the first place, nor could the figure out who had sent them.

Shayne tuned the rest of the conversation out as she let her head rest against the cool glass. Her head was pounding, which could only mean that she was going to be getting a vision soon and that the feeling in her gut was telling her things were going to change drastically. Shayne just couldn't figure out if it was good or bad yet.


End file.
